


At The End Of The Day

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some sleepy nighttime cuddles and sweet, 'I love you's'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The End Of The Day

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the preconceived notion that I am heartless and write only porn, I figured that I'd give you guys a little fluffy one shot that can be read in like a minute or so. Enjoy!!

“Dean, are you coming to bed?” Castiel called out as he sat on the edge of their bed. Dean, who was in their bathroom, brushing his teeth, called out a response.

“In a minute!” He spit into the sink, washing his mouth out afterwards and spitting one more time before putting his toothbrush back in the holder and sighing, walking out of the room and switching off the light.

Cas, who had slipped under the covers in just his boxers and a loose t-shirt, heard Dean pad softly into the room. Cas shifted under the covers, looking over at Dean and watching as he slid into bed, turning off his lamp on his side of the bed, the room dim, not completely dark, but almost. 

Dean shuffled closer to Cas, grinning softly before he slid his hand around Cas’ waist. “C’mere,” Dean murmured softly as he tugged a little on Cas, who smiled softly and shifted so that his back was pressed flush against Dean’s chest. Dean intertwined his legs with Cas’ as Castiel caught Dean’s hand in his own, their fingers interlacing. Dean pressed a kiss to the back of Castiel’s neck, and Castiel sighed happily into it. It was nice when they did this, it was nice like this. Dean’s body warm against Cas’, Cas’ body warm against Dean’s. The air hanging softly around them, holding a sort of comfort that they found in each other’s bodies.

“We don’t cuddle enough,” Dean murmured thoughtfully into Cas’ neck.

“Well, I wouldn’t be opposed to more cuddles,” Cas replied. Dean smiled softly.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to giving more cuddles,” Dean told Cas.

“Good.” There was a silence, one wherein Cas melted into Dean’s body and Dean welcomed it, the pair finding solace in that certain warmth that resounded between them.

“I love you so so much, Cas,” Dean whispered kindly. Cas smiled, squeezing Dean’s hand in his own.

“I love you too, Dean. I love you just as much,” Castiel sighed. 

And that’s how the two fell asleep. Wrapped in warmth, in comfort, and in the solace of knowing just how much each of them loved the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I make you guys smile? Let me know what you guys thought!! Also, I do, in fact, have an, *ahem* explicit one shot headed your guy's way. It's all finished and edited, it just needs to be posted. So, with that being said, [here's my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) if you wanna come talk to me or if you want a prompt filled!! Thank you guys so so much for reading, I hope that all of you guys are having lovely days / nights :D xoxo


End file.
